In an effort to increase comfort and shaving efficiency, many shaving razor assembly designs having pivotable razor cartridges have been developed. Notwithstanding these prior art designs, a need for pivotable razor assembly designs having improved features such as enhanced stability, smoothness in operation and the like continues to exist.
The present invention overcomes various shortcomings in the prior art by providing a pivotable razor assembly including a cartridge having opposing ends with curved journals to facilitate pivotable connection of the cartridge to a handle assembly.